


Unashamed

by ShyLittleMouse



Category: GWA- fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudible - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Crossdressing, F/M, Kissing, M4F, Msub, Oral, Partially Clothed Sex, Woman on Top, handjob, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleMouse/pseuds/ShyLittleMouse
Kudos: 2





	Unashamed

oh god, I hope this fucking fits.

how in the ever-loving fuck....

[door opening]

[startled] uhhh.... you weren't supposed to get home for another few hours.

[flustered] ... y-yes I'm wearing a skirt.

no... this isn't the first time...

[slightly fearful] what? no. I like dressing like this when I'm alone.

I'm... just...

[worried] when my last girlfriend found out and it didn't go well...

why?

what do you mean why?

I'm a *man* wearing a *skirt*. 

[surprised] can you repeat that.

[unsure] you don't see why it's a big deal?

you're just saying that.

there's no possible way you believe it.

[surprised] what?

n-no I heard you but...

can you repeat that?

you... want me to tell you more?

[scared] why?

what- 

you want me to tell you more? why? it just- it feels good, I- oh my god. s-show you??

you're not serious.

that... is your not "joking face".

it's not- don't be mad, please? it's not just a skirt...

[rustling sounds]

[flustered] I have on a pair of panties too.

[nervous] the way they cup against my cock and balls... feels... *amazing*.

n-no... these aren't the only clothes I have like this...

yeah... since I do my own laundry it's why you never found anything.

well... yes when I get hard it strains against the fabric.

[startled] no!

you weren't supposed to see.

but-

of course i-

[somewhat timidly] do I have to?

[resigned sigh]

[quietly] alright alright... I'll show you...

[rustling sounds]

[unsure] uh... why are you looking at me like that?

babe?

what are you-

[gasp that turns into a moan]

fffuck.

of course, I moaned [whimper] your hand is [groan] on my cockkk.

[moaning]

y-yes your hand [gasp] feels good.

how can you [moan] just casually rub me [whimper] through my panties [gasp] like this?

[gasp]

no-

you can keep [whimper] going. [moan] fuck.

[whimper]

oh god.

[moaning]

please i-

[whimper]

can you stop [gasp] for a moment, please?

[pause few seconds]

you... really like the way... it's stretching... around my cock?

[confused] why are you getting on your knees?

FUCK.

[loud moaning]

you're sucking m-my cock [moan] through my panties. 

[whimper]

it feels [gasp] so fucking good.

your mouth feels [moans] so wet and warm.

I can't-

[groan]

fuck.

babe, I need [moan] to lay down.

[whimper] my legs are shaking badly.

t-thanks.

[bed sounds]

[nervously] spread my legs?

[squeaking] you weren't done teasing me yet?

oh god, babe i-

[moaning]

c-can I [gasp] put my fingers in [whimper] your hair?

[whimper]

your mouth [moan] oh god [gasp] your mouth.

[pleading] please babe [moan] i need- 

I need [gasp] another moment.

[pause a few seconds]

[startled sound]

where'd your-

h-hey what're you doing?!

yeahhh my cock is hard.

why'd you pull my panties down?

oh.

[flustered] just... just be gentle, please.

[gasping]

fuck.

[moaning]

you feel so fucking good.

[groan]

god babe... fuck.

[moan]

you're so warm and wet.

[groan]

fuck.

[whine]

please... I need your mouth on mine.

[messy kissing mixed with moaning/groaning]

[dazed] yes.

[begging] I need to cum.

[moaning]

[improv orgasm]

[come down slowly]

holy... shit...

[kissing]

yeah.

I'm... just...

[pause]

[surprised] you... don't care?

no!

I just wasn't expecting your reaction.

fucking yes, I enjoyed it!

[softly] so you really don't care what I wear.

[happy] you thought I looked sexy?

[multiple kisses]

[sleepy] I'm [yawn] really tired now though.

can we cuddle and talk more later?

[dozing off] mhmm.... [soft breathing]


End file.
